pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 Wikia Gaming Footer This wiki is listed in the Wikia Gaming Footer, but the Wikia Gaming Footer is missing from this wiki. You can add the Wikia Gaming Footer by adding to the bottom of the main page. -User452 04:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I personally would not like to see this, as it is ugly and just looks bad. If we can opt out of it, that'd be great. – Jäzz '' 13:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::That's no problem at all, no-one is forcing you to be listed. The person who removed the footer in 2009 should have also removed this wiki from the footer itself, I was just giving you a choice rather than removing you without notice. :) ::I left the message here because you redirected your main talk page to the forum - do you speak on behalf of the wiki, or should I wait for Crimsonnavy's reply? -User452 13:59, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::As an admin, I speak with the other admins on behalf of the wiki. – ''Jäzz '' 15:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I'll remove you. -User452 16:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::I liked it. I don't know why he removed it, as I said "I speak '''with the other admins" not, "I speak for the other admins". I personally would like to opt out, but I'm only one admin, I just happen to have a horrible sleep pattern so I tend to be on when most aren't. – ''Jäzz '' 18:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I doesn't matter to me. 22:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorry I asked here because your main page redirects to forums and you are the bureaucrat. I'm not familiar with how you make decisions on your wiki, and it doesn't matter to me. If someone decides to add it to the main page here, please let me know and I'll add your link back immediately. :) -User452 22:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's absolutely no hassle at all for you to be added back, but I don't know why you said that, if it wasn't intended as a positive answer to my question. :I removed it because you told me you spoke on behalf of the wiki. I asked whether I should wait for Crimsonnavy's reply, and you ignored that part of the question. :I did not ask for your personal opinion, I addressed your bureaucrat. You responded to me so I asked if you spoke on behalf of this wiki. You said "I speak with the other admins on behalf of the wiki", telling me that you each speak on behalf of the wiki, which answered my question with a confirmation and communicated to me that your request was on behalf of the wiki. :On most wikis, admins are independent and do not need to confer with other admins. So it looks like what you meant was "No, I do not speak on behalf of this wiki, the admins collectively speak on behalf of the wiki". :I hope this clears up any confusion. :) -User452 22:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::This wiki has a tendacy to swable amoungst ourselves sometimes. I have added the template to the main page under a Tabber so it's on there, but Jazzi doesn't have to look at it. 22:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::My problem isn't the fact that I don't want to look at it, my problem is that the anime footer draws away from the mainpage as it is, and the gaming being added just draws away more. – ''Jäzz '' 23:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :If the Anime footer has been here for a while, then I think it's fine, the gaming footer is not visible unless you hit the tab, so it shouldn't draw attention away unless they actually clicked it because they were interested in it. ::Don't know about your screen, but the anime navigation looks damn horrible on mine. – ''Jäzz '' 23:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I do think it does need a revamp and so does the gaming one. 12:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Page How do you create a catogory page? Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 21:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I still don't understand. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 21:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanx Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 00:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Glaceon and other pokemon Is it possible that somethimes in the anime that pokemon like Glaceon can be blinded by it's own hair. For example, on a windy day, Glaceon's 2 hair's hanging can get in it's eyes when it is windy. If you want to know, i'm just asking this question, just to be sure. Ddill 02:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured Characters Hey Crimsonnavy! i wanted to ask that would you change the- ' Featured Pokemon', ' Featured Character' , 'Featured Villan' and the ' Featured Location'? by- Axelblaze12 ChatMod May I have my rights back now? I promise it won't happen again. The Latias 07:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :No offense, but what is the big deal about chat mod rights. If anything it is sad that we have so many vandals in the world that we have to fight them, it's not a toy, it's a right. Just saying. Re;ChatMod I wasn't able to come on because I was in the process of moving. I have also started school, so I don't have as much time. The Latias 00:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Trainer Images On Cerulean City Gym, I've noticed that a few of the swimmer images under trainers are broken, but the wiki does in fact have them, but the template's not using them due to a capitalization error in the name. For example, one of the images is named SwimmerRBSprite.png, but the template is wanting SwimmerRBsprite.png. I was hoping you'd move the images over to fix this (I noticed 3 of the Swimmer images needed to be moved), seeing as I'm not able to do so myself. Mak 01:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Badges Ok I'm going to be customizing the badges now. Wish me luck. :When was this discussed? – ''Jäzz '' 23:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::A while ago, somewhere in his archives. :::Because searching through archives is totally what I want to do on my Sunday nights. I'd much prefer to keep the badges the way they are, unless the images that are going to be used are badges from PKMN games. – ''Jäzz '' 23:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I had Crimson's permission, that's all I needed to go trough with the action. :::::There '''''is more than one admin here, and we should be consulted as well. – ''Jäzz '' 23:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Jazzi, no offense, but you like to know everything about everyone. I was never consulted when it came to you and Crimson deciding to change the background. I mean who said that we all agreed to giving purple highlights to rollback editors. If I had Crimson's permission, I have no reason to answer any other questions. :Well would you rather have a bland monobook background? Because I can sure as hell rip my code off this site and you can go back to bland monobook. And that was before you were an admin. As well as the rollback highlights being purple, that was before you being an admin as well. So don't come around having a fuss when you weren't an admin at that time. – ''Jäzz '' 00:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok then don't question me if it wasn't brought to your concern. Also this is a talk page, not a place to be having fits. Want to fight, join IRC, but don't expect me to show up, as I'm not interested. :::The reason it wasn't brought to your concern back then, was because you weren't an admin. Taking the fact that you are an admin now, you are included in discussions, they don't just go past you. And considering the fact that I'm the founder of the IRC channel, and the fact of the Zeldapeia IRC channel, I'm actually there, whether or not I'm actually on. So even if you do join, don't expect me to answer. And I know what talk pages are for, I'm just rising the concern that no other admins were consulted with this. – ''Jäzz '' 00:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well now you know. ::If you feel so strong about it, Jazz, we can make a forum about it. 00:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't feel strongly about the badges being changed. I feel strongly about it not being discussed with other admins. – ''Jäzz '' 00:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Should've just said that in the beginning. Suggestion One suggestion: *The PokePower page should be admin only since it is a help/info page and it could be vandalised- when you want to add a member, the new member does not have to sign there name- simply a admin can add their name and have a link to their user page. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Another User Blog Policy Another one you can put is the name of the blog. Blogs should not contain spam, not all caps, or too much punctuation/end marks (unless required), such as "Pokémon!!!!" or "Hey, I like pie." or "AHHH! MONSTER!". The names should be clearly understandable. :Added. – ''Jäzz '' 01:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Emoticons So, basically, I would've asked in chat, but since I like having evidence of stuff, I decided to ask here. Do I have to go ahead to make PKMN emotes? – ''Jäzz '' 19:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :You have my consent and I think the others on chat agree. 19:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I've gotten up to Hypno, and will continue on them when I get home from school tomorrow, which should be sooner than normal since I'm biking to and from. (Cue cycling music) – ''Jäzz '' 01:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Emotions This is my signature: Bmltera-Talk Alas... Hello Crimson, I first apologize for my recent inactivity - It's due to the fact that I have a lot of homework, and I absolutely can't stand what Wikia has been forcing upon Wikis, which is why I've started branching out to other wikis away from Wikia. None the less, I still adore this wiki and the people here, so I will try and ignore Wikia. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Issue Hi Crimson. I just wanted to let you know about one of Jazzi's recent actions. Please take a look at this. I was trying to add more icons and help out a bit, but she undid the edit for no reason. I think it's a bit funny that I had a feeling she was going to undo even if there was nothing wrong with it. This user is very aggressive and is driving this wiki wherever she wants. There was no reason for this edit to be undone. I suggest watching the user's contribs. She does help the wiki's content a lot, but when it comes to communicating or accepting things, she obviously doesn't know how to respond to that. Thanks. :Did you not read my edit summary? I stated that I undid it because otherwise it'd mess up my laptop with the order. – ''Jäzz '' 22:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::And how do you propose that that made any sense? Well I didn't know she was in "charge". Also, all I did was ask her to let me reply to my messages. And I can see where you are coming from, but the truth is, we all have problems in real life, and I will not consider someone else's on the wiki. If you have problems in real life, you handle them in real life, not here. :Also, I hope you mean "in charge" as in "just leave it alone until she finishes the pokemon icons. Otherwise then I want to be assigned a mediawiki page all for myself. Message from Bmltera Can you tell me what to type for the signature again? I had to leave before I could read it. It's not the pikachu, but what you wrote on chat. Thanks Bmltera-Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101017030204/pokemon/images/1/15/380.gif 23:03, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me again Bmltera-Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101017030204/pokemon/images/1/15/380.gif 00:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Message From Charizard3 How do you make a bubble talking pokemon as a signuture? I called it a "bubble talking pokemon" Cause I don'y know what it's called. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 02:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Nominations Do you happen to have a time limit on nominations? 172.162.72.31 We have a vandle here. one page vandle: http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mantine&oldid=245555 and I think he vandled other pages. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/172.162.72.31 CXXX 23:08, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Oh, Crimson! I can't believe you blocked me a long time no one ever done that! And for the last time I didn't copy from Bulbapedia and I was just finding the right catorgories! I'm just a beginner on this wiki and I'm a teen! so here's a friendly advice... don't be agressive for my skills, okay??JasonL 02:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Voting Violating Hi. I want to inform you that we have a user that is violating our policies on voting. You can see here for more info. Thanks. :You can't keep deleting episode articles! Besides the episodes I'm adding they exist! And how do you become number 1 on this wiki? And what catergory should I put instead?JasonL 17:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Charitwo Charitwo has made violent block summaries. Check out. 16:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Nomination So if the discussion is over on the nomination, wouldn't that close the nomination? Why would you have a nomination that you can't even talk about. :So can you answer the question that you reverted? ::So do you think it is right to demote someone because they fight with another user? I think you should have made a forum for only the admins to discuss upon. And that wasn't really a fight, it was a disagreement, there is a difference. :::Wait so basically you just said, if it passes then everyone is happy, but if it doesn't pass then nobody is happy and we still need to talk about it in a forum until it does pass? ::::Oh I see. And I don't think you answered my question regarding how long nominations run for. Rollback request Could you grant me the rollback rights so i can help revert vandalism please?Terrific joker 20:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well if i don't have enough edit count then how many do i need then in order to request for rights?--Terrific joker 20:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) umm it hates me tooLittleMarioBigWorld 21:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heads up This is basically a heads up so that I remember to tell you and so that it's not a sudden inactivity. Due to NaNoWriMo, I won't be entirely active in the month of November, I know that's fifty-one days away, but I figured I should tell you now so I don't forget. – ''Jäzz '' 22:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) If I can't add anything what should I do?JasonL 23:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC)JasonL JasonL Just to let you know that, despite your warning (and the warnings before), he's continuing to add wrong categories to pages. Jazzcookie 11:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Idea I think we should make a fanpop club for this wiki. Here's a link to the site - http://www.fanpop.com/ . If you don't know how to I can make the club for you. I already have an account and I'm experienced there. If you want to make the club yourself that's fine. If we do that, do alot more than before.. There is a lot of oppertunities with a club, and you have tp be 13 + there too, and you can't do anything without an account so we wont have any 7 year olds that are immature spammers and stuff like that. We can link the fanpop club on the home page. Tell me what you think. Thanks -Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 17:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) PokePower May I start a new PP project called "Project Learnsets"? I want to add learnsets to all pokémon pages. LF 001 '' 17:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi Crimson, I'd like to notify you of KateWolf's rollback nomination. She has four supports as of this message, and I would grant her the rights, but I'm unable to, and it should be seen by more than three admins before it goes through. – 'Jäzz ''' 20:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :No. She has earned an oppose, putting her at 3 positive. You have to give everyone a chance to voice their opinion. ::It looks like it is biased, I'm going to have a word with Latias before I decide its biased though. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)I was actually just about to mention that. But considering Latias's vote is biased, it hardly counts. Which brings to a further discussion I was trying to have with Bullet when chat died. – ''Jäzz '' 20:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Biased or not, I want her to get the promotion too, but it's not fair if not everyone gets a chance to see it. :I always let the nomination sit incase someone else wants to vote. 23:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly. Discussions When you get the time, could you come into the channel that we were going to hold the administrative meeting in? Tech, Bullet, and I need to tell you of a discussion we had, we'd put it in place, but it's not right to just sweep it through. So when you get the chance, I'll pastebin it and request for them to come back on the IRC so we can discuss it with you. Thanks. – ''Jäzz '' 20:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Transferring Hi. I know this is a weird question, but chat is terrible atm. Is Pokemon Ranch compatible with Platinum, if not, should I just transfer all my pokemon back to Diamond? Also, how can I get my Pokemon from HeartGold to Platinum or Diamond, is it possible? :I see. And Can I still trade between HG and DPPt even though I haven't beaten the Elite Four, or do I need all 16 badges? ::Oh ok thanks. I am sort of getting bored with LoL, even though I will continue to edit there frequently, but expect to see me here a tad more often as I will be playing my DS more a little more. Emotes Until further notice of what's going on with chat and the emotes, I'm going to keep that page blank. The list is saved on my flash drive, and I will restore it when everything is fixed. – ''Jäzz '' 21:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) hi someone deleted the pokemon musical page i created Message from 69.113.57.188 Hey Crimson unblock me from this wiki right now please I'll do anything! 01:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Chat hey, i wont be able to come back in the chat, i have to go to school and i think the wikia is "quiet" because of SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!, hope someone else comes along and chats with you Nighthawk 01:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Template Crimson, could you help me with some templates on my wiki? This template won't show fully on this page. LF 001 '' 15:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Something Could you check how this looks for me? It currently only works in monobook, as I'm on a school computer and can't really do much CSS. But I was thinking we could use this instead of using for the genders? I'm going to bring it up in a forum, as well as touching base on the different headers again. It'll be around 2:10. Thanks for your time. – 'Jäzz ''' 15:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) New wiki Hi Crimsonnavy, I just made a wiki about PokePark Wii:Pikachu's Adventure, but nobody has contributed except me and my friend mackebbott. Could you please help? Jirachi8 07:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC)